Han fallado
by Tsunashio
Summary: Los Guardianes eran su pilar, su sustento, eran lo que lo mantenían vivo y atento, era a los que protegía y pro quienes se desvivía; eran quienes no lo dejaban caer en la oscuridad. Pero ellos lo olvidaron, ¿o solo no lo vieron? ahora no hay marcha atrás, su cielo habia caído y ellos debían afrontarlo.


¡Buenas a todos una vez más!

¡OMG! Han pasado siglos desde que pase por aca a dejar algo *o* -Se cubre con todo lo que pueden.- ¡Pueden comenzar con los tomatazos, disparos o ataques! ^-^ (?)

Bueno, emmm… se que he desaparecido por mucho tiempo y eso se deben a diferentes inconvenientes en mi vida personal, los cuales no quiero tocar en estos momentos .3. … Pero a pesar de que estos consumieron parte de mi tiempo, la otra parte fue destruida por mis ánimos y la falta de inspiración que me impedía seguir con cualquier tipo de historia, aun si esta era solo pasar lo ya escrito a algo más elegante y lindo ;O;

Por eso mismo, pequeñas y hermosas personitas que aun quieran seguir mis historias(?), aprovecho de darles un pequeño aviso ya que subi este pequeño One-Shot que no tengo ni idea de donde salio(?)

Primero: Si, continuare con mis historias, incluso con el tiempo libre he podido replantearme el cómo se irán desarrollando; y permitanme decirles que nuevas ideas van surcando mi mente para esto -Pose cool(?).-. Todas muy lindas y dramáticas que, espero, le saquen alguna lagrimita :'D

Segundo: Las historias las haré con un orden especifico, asi no tendran que esperar demasiado y sin saber cua actualizare, por lo que me centraré en uno hasta terminarlo, luego en otro y así(?) [Se hace la importante, como si tuviera tantos *yaoming* (?)] Este es el orden;

1. Unas peligrosas vacaciones.

2. Huyendo del Destino.

3. La Voluntad de Vongola.

Se pregunta, ¿porqué dejo mi última historia para el final? Bueno, es que a lo largo de todo este tiempo iré trabajando en ella… ya que es la más larga, contando actualmente con tres sagas diferentes que aun están en mi cabeza, y por como viene la cosa, tendrá continuación e.e

Bueno, ya no los molesto mas, acá les dejo este pequeño one-shot de… emm… ¿regreso? (?)

* * *

**_Capitulo Único: Han fallado_**

Porque él era su cielo, el que todo lo cubre y engulle, quien los protege y los cuida muy a pesar de todo lo que pueda suceder; el cielo que los envuelve y les muestra aquella encantadora expresión de amabilidad, de amor hacia cada uno de ellos. Todos ellos lo sabían, o lo asumen, las expresiones que aquel joven castaño les mostraba podían ablandar hasta el corazón más duro, atraer hasta el más antipático, cautivar hasta el ser mas ruin.

Reborn los observaba.

Era sabido por el sicario aquella habilidad de su alumno por cautivar a todo ser a su alrededor, sabiendo admitir haber sido uno de ellos; no era difícil verlo cuando el mismo joven era capaz de perdonar a sus enemigos, e incluso aceptarlos en su propia familia ¿Idiota? Muchos lo catalogaron así, más en un mundo tan salvaje y cruel como lo era la mafia.

_Reborn lo sabía._

Su joven pupilo era inexperto en aquel mundo, estaba desprotegido y vulnerable, sin importar lo que demostrará, podía apreciar que el muchacho se derrumbaría si el equilibrio a su alrededor se derrumbaba. Pero eso no pasaría; no debía. Sus Guardianes estaban para evitarlo, para sostenerlo, para evitar que caiga en la locura que aquel mundo puede provocar; para cuidarlo y protegerlo como él lo hacía.

Pero lo olvidaron. Oh, tal parece que lo olvidaron.

Pero no es culpa de ellos, ni de uno en particular; incluso el asesino tardó en poder darse cuenta ¿Es que no habían prestado la suficiente atención? Tal vez, solo tal vez, por primera vez no había prestado la suficiente atención, tal vez fue la ceguera producida por tan hermoso cielo lo que les impidió poder ver lo que realmente sucedía. Por primera vez no fueron capaces de ver que era lo que esa hermosa sonrisa escondía ¿cuando fue capaz de mentir tan bien? ¿Es que su Cielo ahora podía engañarlos con tanta facilidad? ¿O eran ellos los que ya no eran capaces de ver correctamente?

Sin importar el _cómo_ sucedió, el _porqué_, y _cuándo_ dio inicio todo aquello, pudieron observar por primera vez a su cielo derrumbarse frente a sus ojos. El como esa hermosa sonrisa lentamente se fue apagando, como esa cálida mirada fue perdiendo lentamente su esencia, el como esas delicadas manos dejaban de acariciarles y curarles; pudieron observar por primera vez como su hermoso y brillante cielo se oscurecía y se consumía por la oscuridad de aquel despiadado mundo.

_Su cielo se oscureció._

Ahora ¿que harían? ¿Que podían hacer para recuperarlo? Ya era tarde. No habían cumplido como debían, habían asumido que todo estaría bien, que nada cambiaría y, en solo un instante y frente a sus sorprendidos ojos, todo cambio ¿No lo vieron? No lo quisieron ver. Como guardianes, como tutor, debían velar porque su cielo no se oscureciera, no se consumiera en negrura y siempre brillará, pero fallaron. Perdieron de vista su propósito, se confiaron, se dejaron encandilar por lo que sus ojos querían ver y finalmente chocaron con la pared de su fracaso.

_La orden fue dada._

Gokudera observó a su amado Décimo con ojos preocupados.

Yamamoto sonrió vagamente, sin desearlo realmente.

Ryohei no se atrevió a lanzar un grito de entusiasmo; ya no lo sentía.

Hibari solo entrecerró la mirada, molesto y frustrado.

Mukuro soltó una risilla, falsa y vacía, al aire sin entusiasmo.

Chrome solo bajó la cabeza al igual que Lambo.

Su_ Jefe_ estaba ahí, sentado frente a ellos, con una expresión fría, vacía, que ya no correspondía a lo que ellos anhelaban, a lo que amaban. Las palabras que habían salido de los labios de aquel hombre no eran algo que pudieran digerir con facilidad;_ eliminar al enemigo_. Era era la orden, y debían cumplir.

Reborn los observaba.

Se había confiado de aquellos muchachos que antaño juraron proteger a su cielo, pero fallaron. Lo dejaron derrumbarse en la oscuridad para ser engañados por una máscara. Observó a su alumno antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Habían fallado_. Su Cielo se había derrumbado en la locura.

* * *

Bueno, esto es mas una pequeña perspectiva mía de que son los Guardianes Vongola para el Décimo Vongola... Es raro pero fue lo que salio de mi oca mente a las 23:38 de a noche después de ver The Big Bang Theory(?)

No me culpan =3=

Bueno, espero que les gustara, pero mas que nada que entendieran algo.

Cualquier duda, problema, queja, aviso de asesinato, amenaza, tomatazos, ataques o lo que sea(?) pregunten o dejen un review 8D

Nos vemos~~~~


End file.
